


The Bee's Knees

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Series: The Bee's Knees [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Cain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Babies, Bakers, Beekeeping, Bottom Castiel, F/F, Farmer's Market, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, POV Alternating, Produce Growers, Schmoop, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain was very content with his life the way it was. Then he met Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



 

After his mate, Collette had passed, Cain never thought to seek out another. Never wanted to. Not even as the years slipped by, and the house he’d shared with his beloved no longer held even the scantest trace of her sweet scent. 

Cain wasn’t like a lot of other Alphas, who often rushed into finding replacement mates, for the fear and pain of being alone.

No, Cain was very content with his life the way it was. 

He had his bees and he had his crops that he sold weekly at the local farmer’s market and that’s all he needed.

Cain had been coming to this particular market for the past few years and knew pretty much every vendor that lined the aisles with fresh produce and homemade goods.

So it was a surprise when an unfamiliar, but not in the least bit unappealing scent of rosemary and mint from a booth farther across the way sent him reeling just as he bent to pick up a crate of fresh corn.

Leaving the box, Cain stood and looked down the aisle, nose discreetly scenting the air before he zeroed in on a booth with two Omegas unpacking baked goods and what looked like various jars of jams. 

He watched the pair as they worked, trying to figure out which the enticing scent belonged to. Their scents were so closely intermingled that from this distance there was no way Cain could tell them apart.

Other than one had the sweet smell of claimed,  _pregnant_ Omega and the other smelt like… ** _home…mate_**.

Which was a longing that Cain had forgotten all about in his years of self-induced solitude. 

Both of the men were outside of the small, soft Omega norm. But gorgeous none the less with their tall, broad shoulder, muscled forms that were more associated with Alphas.

Cain watched as the taller of the two pulled one of the pies off the table and promptly produced a spoon to dig into the dish unashamedly as his friend with the wild, dark hair rolled his eyes.

The action had Cain assuming that meant the Omega happily stuffing his freckled face with blueberry pie was the pregnant of the pair.

A fact proven correct when not even a dew seconds later a bearded and burly Alpha hauling boxes, stepped into the booth and the seated Omega’s scent went so cloying sweet that it caused Cain to sneeze.

An action that apparently didn’t go unnoticed by the shorter Omega who brazenly scented the air as he caught Cain watching and held his stare with intense blue eyes.

Cain broke first, turning back to set up his booth.

He wasn’t looking for a mate, didn’t need one. No matter how good the Omega has smelled _and_ looked.

_Things were fine just how they were._

“Hello.”

Before Cain even turned from his jars of honey, he knew the deep, rumble of a voice belonged to the, _his,_ Omega.

“You sell honey?” The Omega inquired; gesturing with one of his tanned, large hands towards the multitude of jars already on the table.

“Yes, from my own bees.” Cain answered as he placed the remainder on the table.

“You're Cain then?” The Omega asked; squinting at the basic named product labels.

“I am.” He responded and found himself smiling as the Omega nodded.

“I’m Castiel. I’ve always wanted bees.” The heated look that accompanied the innocent remark made the Alpha’s skin itch in the most delicious way.

“Is that so? What do you do now, Castiel?” Cain asked; surprised at how much he really wanted to know.

“My sister, Hannah and I grow fruit on our land, that my friend, Dean...” Castiel pointed back toward said friend, who’d forgone devouring his pie for scent marking his mate’s neck as the Alpha boisterously laughed, thick hand fondly rubbing the Omega’s abdomen. “and his mate, Benny use for their pies and other baked goods.”

“That’s quite a business venture you have going.” Cain nodded; fully aware of how Castiel’s scent had gone heady as he leaned over the table, bringing them in even closer proximity.

“It is. But they’re always looking to expand, searching for new things to try…” Castiel paused before reaching out and boldly brushing long fingers over Cain’s own. _“As am I.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Cain and Castiel’s courtship was far from conventional. But then again so were they: a reclusive Alpha and a determined Omega not afraid to go after what he wanted.

It’d been a whirlwind from the moment Castiel introduced Cain to Dean and Benny that very same morning at the market.

The Alphas had discussed Cain’s honey after Castiel had shoved a jar into one of Benny’s meaty hands with an order to taste. While the Omegas seemed to hold their own silent conversation that ended with a raucous, happy laugh from Dean, head thrown back as Castiel scowled at his friend.

From there, it’d been on to meeting Castiel’s family.

When they arrived, Castiel had taken his time showing Cain the multitude of colorful berry bushes that practically surrounded the small farmhouse before ushering them through the back door of the house, where the sweet aroma of jams and jellies in various stages filled the kitchen.

A smell so strong that Cain hadn’t even scented that the Omega stirring pots on the stove was pregnant until she’d turned, revealing an extremely large belly.

Her dark hair and blue eyes would have easily given her away as Castiel’s twin, but the almost identical, _intense_ gaze solidified it.

“Who’s this, Castiel?” She asked; wiping her hands on a towel as she moved to her brother’s side.

“Hannah, this is Cain. We met at the market today.”

Cain held his hand out and Hannah shook it. Her grip strong, eyes steady on his.

Other Alphas might have been offended by such a display from an Omega, and a pregnant one at that, but Cain knew Hannah was Castiel’s only blood relative, therefore she’d have his respect.

_Especially, if he and Castiel were truly going to go through with the whole mate thing._

“My mate, Kim had to go out on a tow call and took our daughter, Frankie with her, but it shouldn’t take them long. Will you come talk with me while I finish up these jams? Then we can have dinner once they’re back.”

“Of course. It’d be my pleasure.” Cain turned to smile at Castiel as Hannah steered him back toward the stove.

_When Cain and Castiel announced their official intent to mate just a few short weeks later, everyone was happy for the pair but absolutely no one was surprised._

*****

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP*** _

Cain was jarred out of the peaceful sleep by the alarm clock on his nightstand, signalling the arrival of 5 a.m.

They’d promised to bring honey to Dean and Benny at the market today. The first time he and Castiel would be back to the market since their mating, three months ago.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP*** _

“Turn it off before I throw it out the window.” Castiel growled from somewhere under his pillow.

Cain flipped the switch then rolled over, shifting blankets and pillows out of the way so he could get to the skin and warmth of his mate.

“We promised we’d help Dean and Benny today, Castiel.” Cain pointed out; rubbing his bearded chin over a broad shoulder. Which earned him a half-hearted swat as Castiel tried to burrow back under the covers.

“Castiel, you’d abandon your oldest friend?” Cain chuckled as the Omega rolled over and glared at him with bleary, grumpy wrath.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Dean left me standing on the side of the road in the middle of the night with a phone that was almost out of minutes?”

“No, dearest, you haven’t.” Cain answered as he gently swiped a thumb over Castiel’s sheet creased cheek.

“Dean, can wait.” Castiel answered before abruptly dropping to the mattress, the blankets still rucked halfway down the bed.

And with such a large expanse of tan skin on display Cain couldn’t argue with staying in bed a little bit longer.

Wrapping arms around Castiel’s chest, Cain reverently brushed his lips over the freshly healed mating mark on the Omega’s nape while Castiel pushed himself back against Cain with a shiver.

They stayed that way for a long time, naked bodies tightly pressed together until just before the sun started to rise when Castiel started rocking determinedly.

“I thought you wanted sleep?” Cain questioned as the ambrosial smell of Omega arousal reached his nose.

The answer to the question came with Castiel’s quick reflexes that had Cain suddenly on his back with his mate sprawled out on top of him, thick thighs bracketing his waist and the first trickles of Omega slick being rubbed against his skin with each roll of Castiel’s hips.

“That was then.” Castiel purred before bring their lips together, tongue lustily sliding inside Cain’s mouth; morning breath be damned.

Cain reveled in the desperate need of his mate, one hand tangled in Castiel’s dark sleep mussed hair, the other gripping his waist tightly.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss as he slowly sat up astride his Alpha with eyes ablaze. Cain watched Castiel’s strong fingers scratch through the thick thatch of his chest hair before running the same fingers gently up and over the mating mark Castiel had given to Cain.

Which was in fact, another sign that no matter what the pair did they would always be outside the norm.

Castiel had refused to lay his mating claim over the faded one, given to Cain by Collette like Omega’s traditionally did in the event of a second mating. Castiel instead had chosen the opposite, unmarred right shoulder for his mark.

_And it was in that very action that Cain knew he’d found the perfect mate, after being alone for so very long._

As the sun started filtering more brightly through the curtains, Castiel’s undulations became more purposeful, each slide causing the head of Cain’s hard cock to just slightly catch against the Omega’s slick rim.

 _“Castiel.”_ Cain groaned, fingers digging impatiently into his mate’s hips.

“Easy, Alpha.” Castiel soothed; rising up just enough so he could immediately sink back down onto Cain’s aching cock with a loud, rumble of pleasure.

Cain kept his hands on Castiel’s hips, encouraging each movement as the Omega rocked slowly against him.

Cain watched, enthralled as Castiel reclined, arms stretched behind to grip the Alpha’s thighs; panting as he threw his head back; the morning light showcasing Castiel’s tan skin and muscular frame while his hips began to buck faster.

 _“Alpha.”_ Castiel moaned before leaning over and kissing Cain desperately, fingers tangling in his gray streaked hair.

“Yes.” Cain growled; rolling their positions and once Castiel was underneath him, pushing back into the tight, wet heat of his mate.

Wasting no time Cain’s thrusts were fast and hard, the headboard slamming against the wall as Castiel clung to him and shouted,

“Alpha! Alpha! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Cain felt his knot swell with each filthy plea that tumbled from Castiel’s mouth and by the time the Omega cried out, his release splashing against both of their stomachs, they were locked together and Cain was following right behind as Castiel clenched tightly around his knot.

*****

“We really need to get cleaned up.” Cain commented. His knot had long since gone down but neither of them had moved from where Cain lay draped over Castiel, face firmly pressed into the crook of the Omega’s neck.

“Or we could just go back to sleep for awhile.” Castiel hummed as he continued rubbing soothing patterns over Cain’s back.

“No, we can’t leave Dean and Benny in a bind.” Cain raised his head; eyes narrowing at the smirk on Castiel’s face.

“They’ll be fine, especially since I dropped off some honey yesterday and told Dean we’d be back _for sure_ next week.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very brief mention of the option of pregnancy termination.

Cain’s dreams were filled with the scent of rosemary and mint mixed with the sweetness of honey.

He knew they were dreams because there was no other way both he and Castiel could possibly fit, stretched out along the old swing on their front porch. Bodies pressed tight with Castiel’s back against Cain’s chest as the swing gently swayed with the breeze.

Another was the fact that Castiel was huge from pregnancy. His stomach round with their pup, who kicked strongly against every loving stroke of Cain’s hand.

Whenever Cain woke, the smell lingered, sometimes followed him faintly throughout the day. But he knew it was only a biological reaction to being recently mated and surrounded by newly born pups.

Especially Hannah’s Hael, with her dark hair and bright blue eyes that so very much resembled his mate’s own.

He and Castiel hadn’t discussed pups, seemingly content with the affections of Hael and Frankie and even Dean and Benny’s pup, Bobby John.

Though, Cain wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.

*****

The smell was stronger, richer than it’d been any other time Cain had had the dream and he couldn’t help but nuzzle closer to the crook of Castiel’s neck. Burrow into the scent as he rubbed a wide palm over his mate’s ever expanding stomach.

“Cain.” His name left Castiel’s throat in a pleased rumble that Cain felt against his lips.

When Castiel said his name a second time the Alpha felt himself being pulled away from sleep, back into wakefulness. The dream growing hazy around him, though the alluring scent of pregnant Omega, **_his_** pregnant Omega, didn’t so much linger as continued to press into his senses pleasantly.

_“Cain.”_

He opened his eyes at the sleep graveled, annoyance tinged tone and found himself wrapped tightly around Castiel. Hands laid possessively over the barely there swell of Castiel’s stomach that’d gone unnoticed until just this very moment.

“You’re pregnant.” Cain stated against the shell of the Omega’s ear.

“Possibly.” Castiel answered dryly and Cain could smell the bitter tang of anxiety take over the sweet smell he’d unconsciously come to love so dearly over the last couple of weeks. “Hannah said she’s sure.”

There was just enough light in their room for Cain to see uncertainty etched on his usually confident mate’s face.

“When did you talk with Hannah?“ Cain asked as his hand left Castiel’s stomach and slid over his bare hip.

“Tuesday." Castiel sighed. "But it was more her telling me outright, than anything else.”

Cain chuckled softly as he remembered Hannah taking Castiel from her kitchen at one point before they’d started dinner that night. He himself had been too busy at the time with Hael, who’d been determined to stand in his lap as he sat at the table. Her feat aided by one chubby hand tangled in his hair, the other latched onto his beard while his palm stayed protectively against her tiny back.

“Tell me what’s troubling you, dearest one.” Cain implored even as Castiel rolled more toward his own side of their bed.

“I’m too old.” Castiel quietly admitted, moments later.

“Nonsense. Your twin had Hael only nine months ago.” Cain countered; fighting the bone deep urge to soothe a hand over Castiel’s stomach.

“My _female_ twin. You know it’s harder for male Omegas, the older they get.” Castiel shifted fully onto his back.

“Dean just had a pup as well.” Cain pointed out.

“Dean’s also five years younger than me.” Castiel countered without taking his gaze off the ceiling.

The acrid unease had begun to overpower Castiel’s everyday scent and Cain closed his eyes and exhaled slowly to clear his head. Get control of the ingrained instinct to press against and protect his pregnant mate, regardless of what the Omega may have really wanted.

“Castiel, you don’t have to keep the...” Cain felt the words shake out of him before he was emphatically interrupted.

“ _No._ I may not know exactly what to do but I want this. I want this.” Castiel declared; pulling Cain’s hand to rest over his stomach. “This is ours.”

Cain nodded; opening his eyes when he felt Castiel reaching for him.

Without removing his hand from Castiel’s warm, soft skin, Cain leaned into the embrace, kissing up and over his mate’s jaw until his lips were planted against Castiel’s; the smell of anxiety beaten back with every gentle swipe of his tongue.

_“Ours.”  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be in Castiel's POV instead of Cain's since he's the one pregnant at the moment. :D

“Ready, guys?” Charlie asked and Castiel looked from the bubbly beta to Cain next to him in their packed full sitting room.

The Alpha’s left hand gripped the arm of the couch while the right occasionally brushed over Castiel’s round six-month pregnant belly.

There’d been no question when Charlie had expressed interest in throwing them a puppy party. That was until she’d informed them it would be held at their home.

Cain hadn’t outright objected but with so many people now being in their house, Castiel could very easily see his mate’s discomfort.

The Alpha knew a lot of the attendees, Dean and Benny, Hannah and Kim but others like Victor and Bela and Sam and Sarah, though longtime friends to Castiel, were new to Cain.

“OK! We’re jumping right into the puppy pool! The pot is $220.” Charlie pointed to where Anna stood in the corner talking to Balthazar. “Dr. Milton, you, of course aren’t allowed to play since you already know what Cas’ got brewing in there! Everyone else write down your guesses and pass them this way.”

While the room was occupied with their pencils and paper, Castiel took Cain’s hand off his stomach and brought it to his lips; kissing at the Alpha’s work worn knuckles and feeling Cain relax next him with the simple touch.

“Dude, your cat is staring at me with it’s one eye.” Dean grumbled; looking from the calico at his feet to Castiel.

“Nadine’s not paying attention to you, she’s looking at Bobby John.” Castiel pointed to where the pup was sitting on Dean’s knee making grabby hands towards the kitten.

“C’mon, big boy.” Benny handed his paper to Charlie then scooped Bobby John up so they could sit between Dean’s legs and play with the kitten.

“Benny! You’re gonna get cat hair all over him and I’m not gonna be able to pick up my own damned pup!” Dean said; followed by a sneeze perfectly timed for emphasis.

“Alright this is everybody!” Charlie looked at all of the sheets then turned to Castiel with a grin. “Let’s see how many got it right.”

With a small smile Cain nodded and Castiel picked up the paper and turned it over,

**_‘It’s a girl!’_ **

Garth from the veterinary office whooped but then Castiel unfolded the rest of the paper,

**_‘And a boy!’_ **

Sam stood up with a cheer and high fived his mate, Sarah.

“Dude, this is the first time he’s seen you since you got knocked up and he guessed it right?” Dean pouted then goaded his brother with calls of “cheater”.

“Come outside with me?” Cain asked quietly; leaning close to Castiel while the crowd around them unconsciously gave them a moment’s reprieve. Everyone seemingly focused on Charlie as she counted out Sam’s winnings into the Alpha’s large hands.

Once through the kitchen the pair quickly stepped out into the cool, crisp air of the back porch to where the stacked rows of the white beehives in the yard were visible in the moonlight.

“This won’t take long, dearest one.” Cain promised when Castiel shivered slightly and tugged at the sleeves of his overly large sweater.

Cain took something out of his pocket and offered his hand to Castiel; a small black box in the middle of his palm.

“What’s this?” Castiel questioned as he opened the box revealing a necklace with two honeybee charms, one engraved with _Elijah_ the other with _Grace_.

“Just something from me... _and the pups_.”


	5. Chapter 5

The twins came nearly a month earlier than expected. Turning what was supposed to be an end of January birth into one that happened in the early morning hours of December 31.

Later in the evening, as the clock crept closer to midnight, Castiel woke up to a hospital room that didn’t smell of sterile disinfectant but instead like safe newborns and a pleased, content Alpha.

It was an aroma that he wanted to stay wrapped in. Wanted to do everything in his power to make sure when he and his family all left this place tomorrow, that their home would always be enveloped in it.

Carefully moving his sore body around on the uncomfortable hospital mattress, Castiel was met with a sight far superior to the wonderful scent that woke him out of his exhausted slumber. Watching the moment with tired eyes, a small smile stretched his lips.

Cain was propped in the sleep chair next to the bed. Eyes closed and his grey streaked hair fanned out against the back of the recliner. Their two pups laying against his shirtless chest, their small bodies similarly uncovered except for cloth diapered bottoms. Tiny fingers clutching at the thick hair on Cain’s chest as they both sleepily took in the scent of their Alpha father. His rough, work-worn hands holding steadfast against the soft skin of the infants’ backs. 

“You should be sleeping.” Cain’s voice was low amongst the beeps of the machines as he tilted his head in Castiel’s direction.

“I could say the same of you.” Castiel countered; pushing the button that lifted the head of the bed and carefully maneuvering into a seated position.

Cain responded with a weary smile while his long fingers brushed soothingly over the dark hair of their newborns. “The pups needed skin to skin contact and you needed rest more than me.”

“I’m awake now, so why don’t we switch for awhile.” Castiel offered while gently shifting the hospital gown off his shoulders.

“Alright.” The Alpha agreed with a nod, cradling the newborns tightly to him as stood and made his way to his mate’s side.

Castiel reached out and took Grace from Cain’s arms first. She made a displeased noise that threatened to devolve into full out crying until she was tucked to Castiel’s chest. The smell of her Omega father immediately calming the pup as she snuffled at his bare skin.

Elijah, not nearly as grumpy, flung a tiny arm over his sister’s back as Cain placed him against Castiel.

Once the pup’s were situated Castiel leaned into the fingers that Cain gently threaded through his hair as the clock struck 12.

“Happy New Year, dearest one.” Cain said, bending over to place a kiss on Castiel’s lips.

“Happy New Year.” Castiel agreed as the room filled even more with the happy scent of their family.


End file.
